


Звезды в пустыне

by greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Pre-Slash, Romance, little story, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Пустыня. Полтора литра воды еще на несколько суток, обветрившаяся кожа, крутые очки от песка, ледяные ночи, один плед на двоих. И звезды.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Смутная попытка в «всезнающего автора»

Пустыня. Они застряли в гребаной пустыне. И это было совершенно не по плану. Вообще-то, они должны были передвигаться на квадроциклах. Но не сложилось, потому что Эггзи умудрился взорвать их вместо вооруженных преследователей, точнее, вместе с преследователями. Случайно, да. И с верблюдами не сложилось, потому что Чарли перепутал значение пары слов на арабском, и-за чего пришлось срочно убегать от разъяренных местных жителей, чуть ли не отстреливаясь оставшимися боеприпасами. А там и с остальными средствами передвижения как-то не вышло.

Они оба просто феерично проебались. В последний раз на связь с Мерлином им удалось выйти двадцать шесть часов назад, а до пункта назначения, где их будут ждать новый запас оружия, нормальная еда и возможность помыться, было трое-четверо суток хода. Пешком. На своих двоих по бесконечному, мать его, песку. Так утверждал Эггзи, но он и сам не слишком-то был уверен. Одно дело — хорошо ориентироваться по карте, уметь пользоваться гугл-мапс и обладать чертовски классным чутьем. А другое дело — реальная пустыня, со всеми этими пронизывающими ветрами, гуляющими барханами, иллюзиями от слепящего солнца и ледяными ночами.

У них оставалось полтора литра воды, и этот факт убивал днем, когда пить хотелось до крика.

У них был один хороший кашемировый плед с подогревом на двоих, и это терзало ночью, когда от холода хотелось зарыться прямо в песок. Несмотря на то, что этот сраный песок был повсюду — на зубах, в штанах, вокруг до самого горизонта. Чарли это сводило с ума, а Эггзи бесило до дрожи.

Хорошо хоть очки от песка и солнца, сконструированные специалистами Кингсмэн, идеально выполняли свою задачу и защищали глаза. Хотя от миражей не сильно спасали.

Короче, все было очень хуево. Эггзи считал, что хуже всего дни, раскаленные и слепящие. Чарли оставался при своем мнении, что нет ничего хуже ночей — ледяных и безжалостных. Ночью Чарли и Эггзи приходилось прижиматься друг к другу как можно ближе, чтобы хватило пледа и чтобы делиться теплом. Они оба были не в восторге от такого положения вещей. Эггзи бурчал, что Чарли слишком длинный повсюду, и с ним невозможно улечься нормально, а Чарли изредка рычал на возящегося как навозный жук Эггзи.

Днями им приходилось идти, идти, и идти, изредка останавливаясь ради попыток свериться с картами — электронной и бумажной, с пометками знатоков этих мест, хотя как можно знать переменчивую пустыню, черт возьми. Днями больше всего болели руки и нижняя часть лица — обветренные и сожженные солнцем. Днями хотелось только пить, а на их намного более основательные запасы еды даже смотреть не хотелось.

Ночами их мучил сухой голод, а еще не удавалось толком заснуть. Они по очереди срывались в полудрему, и каждый следующий день становился тяжелее предыдущего. Чарли ворчал на «магнитную аномалию», из-за которой Мерлин не мог нормально вычислить их местоположение, чтобы прислать помощь, а техника сбоила. Эггзи фыркал — это же пустыня, конечно, тут все через пизду, всем известно, что пустыни адские места, враждебные к человеку.

Зато звезды тут по ночам были фантастически красивые. В тщетных попытках уснуть они оба просто смотрели в небо, пытаясь хотя бы осмыслить такое бесчисленное количество ярких и незнакомых звезд. В городах так не бывает. Да даже где-нибудь в глуши такого быть не может. Чарли говорил, что из-за сухого воздуха, в котором почти нет влаги, отражающей свет, звезды видно четче и ярче. Эггзи слабо разбирался в таких вещах, только кивал и завороженно рассматривал незнакомые не созвездия даже — целые сонмы звезд, заполонившие небо от горизонта до горизонта.

— У тебя преподавали астрономию? — глухо спросил Чарли после получаса бесплодных попыток все-таки заснуть.

Эггзи хмыкнул и в очередной раз попытался улечься поудобнее. Длинный Чарли умудрялся впиваться ему в бок черт знает чем в любом положении. 

— Ты переоцениваешь уровень образования в школах Ист-Энда, — наконец отозвался Эггзи, так и не сумев найти более-менее комфортное положение. С того бока, где лежал Чарли, было тепло, но жестко. С другого бока были песок и плед, и это могло быть даже приятно, если бы не поддувающий холодный ветер. 

— Тем не менее, во время испытаний в Кингсмэн у тебя обнаружилось довольно много знаний разного рода, — лениво заметил Чарли. Он старался не обращать внимания на возню Эггзи, хотя это было непросто. И ему тоже леденило бок чертовым ветром. Который дул, кажется, вообще со всех сторон.

Эггзи громко вздохнул:

— Я гораздо больше узнавал из общения с людьми, чем из уроков в школе. Да и вообще, — он затих на мгновение, схватил Чарли за бок, прижался ближе, хотя это не спасло от скользнувшего по ним особенно сильного порыва ветра. Песок почти привычно заскрипел на зубах у обоих. — Кого только не встретишь на улицах.

Приподняв руку, Чарли позволил Эггзи обнять себя, прикрыл глаза, чтобы не казалось, что безумное звездное небо вот-вот опрокинет в себя.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь?

— Например? — Эггзи тоже закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шуршание ветра по песку.

— Знаю кучу стереотипов о Ист-Энде. Опровергни какой-нибудь?

Эггзи помолчал. 

— Копы не всегда в доле, даже большую часть времени вообще не в доле. Я знатно от них побегал.

— Хм, — после паузы отозвался Чарли. — Наркота?

Они никогда не говорили о криминальном прошлом Эггзи всерьез. Еще в учебке Кингсмэн Чарли иногда подкалывал Эггзи его уличным происхождением, которое очевидно подразумевало связь с грязными делами. Но Эггзи никогда на такое толком не отвечал — потому что это было правдой, и они оба это знали. А после, уже на службе в Кингсмэн, говорить о таком стало совсем не по-джентльменски.

Но сейчас, посреди ночи в ебучей пустыне, все казалось миражом. И ускользающее тепло, и блядская жажда, и смутно маячащая впереди возможность наконец-то вымыться от проклятого песка, и дурацкие разговоры.

— Легкая.

— Сам пробовал? — спокойно спросил Чарли. 

— Курил несколько раз, — не менее спокойно признался Эггзи и уткнулся носом Чарли в плечо. — На более сильное не замахивался. Я очень хотел вылезти из этого дерьма.

— Ясно.

Помолчали.

Прошлое Эггзи больше не имело значения, и даже Чарли это понимал. Но оно все равно клубилось где-то там, вдалеке, как вечное напоминание. Напоминание ценить то, что есть у тебя сейчас, например. 

— А ты? — Эггзи вздохнул поглубже. Ночная пустыня не пахла ничем. А они оба пахли потом, песком и усталостью.

— Тоже только курил, — Чарли говорил легко, почти равнодушно. — Мне предлагали ЛСД и кокаин, университетские вечеринки вообще то еще место, но...

— Но?

Чарли поплотнее натянул на них обоих плед, словно оттягивал момент неминуемого признания.

Ему и правда было горько вспоминать это:

— У меня были большие планы на свою жизнь.

— Закрепленное место в МИ-6? — без усмешки поинтересовался Эггзи.

— Я был наивным мальчиком и думал, что могу все.

Голос Чарли звучал почти скорбно. Эггзи стало не по себе — Чарли вообще не любил распространяться о своих чувствах, особенно после Дня В и того, как стал Мордредом в Кингсмэн.

Хотя это зрело, напряженно звенело где-то на грани сознания, и даже Эггзи это чувствовал, хотя они с Чарли редко пересекались и еще реже общались, по обоюдному желанию обоих.

— Ну, сейчас ты можешь очень многое, — с осторожностью произнес Эггзи, снова открыв глаза и глядя на звезды.

— Возможно.

Звезды мерно сверкали над ними — миллиарды далеких огней, рассыпанных по черноте. Молчать вместе с ними было естественно и просто.

Но Эггзи собрался с духом и почти выплюнул:

— Ты будешь вечно корить себя за провал с клубом и поездом?

Это было серьезнее, чем некрасивая сцена с ножом и кольцом-шокером в бункере Валентайна.

Чарли зябко повел плечами и бросил:

— Я себя не корю.

— Да ты что.

Голос Эггзи сочился едким, хлестким сарказмом, но это не было обидно. Это было почти нужно.

— Нет, правда. — Чарли поерзал на месте, устроил руку поверх руки Эггзи, на мгновение сжал пальцы, причиняя боль, потом отпустил, но не убрал ладони — так было теплее им обоим. — Я. Просто.

— Что?

— Я не ожидал от себя такого, — сквозь зубы выдавил Чарли. Ему было сложно говорить, но почему-то он все равно говорил. Полная миражей пустыня ждала признаний. Пусть даже признаваться нужно было тому, кого скорее терпишь, чем ненавидишь, но все равно никогда не испытывал особой симпатии. — Не думал, что могу просто так выдать важную информацию. Меня ведь даже не пытали.

— Но там было сильное психологическое воздействие, — голос Эггзи звучал мерно, но уверенно.

Ведь и правда — когда тебе угрожают смертью, фарами поезда мчащейся прямо на тебя… Это очень сильное психологическое воздействие.

— Не оправдывай меня, — мотнул головой Чарли и сплюнул в сторону песок. — Даже я этого не делаю.

Эггзи хмыкнул.

— А что ты делаешь?

Шершавая тишина обнимала их долгие минуты, укутывая в холод и равнодушный блеск звезд, прежде чем Чарли отозвался:

— Думаю.

— И о чем думаешь?

— Что я сделаю не все, но многое ради Кингсмэн, — тут же ответил Чарли. — И что я очень благодарен лысому ублюдку Мерлину.

Пусть он и мурыжит их в этой сраной пустыне, хотя наверняка же может выслать подмогу. Он очень обиделся за квадроциклы, это было понятно.

Настала очередь Эггзи тянуть с ответом. Он лежал, смотрел на чертовы звезды и держался за Чарли. Вместе они в это небо упасть не смогут — слишком тяжелые и неуклюжие, говорили же они Мерлину, что отсылать их на совместное задание плохая идея, они только все испортят.

Но Эггзи тоже был благодарен лысому ублюдку. Они оба были многим обязаны Мерлину, и этот факт неожиданно сближал.

— Ясно, — сказал Эггзи наконец. — Чарли?

— Да?

— У тебя в школе точно была астрономия, — Эггзи, почти не моргая, смотрел вверх. 

— И что? — Чарли тоже смотрел на небо. Они оба неосознанно переплели пальцы, согревая друг друга, и в этом было нечто такое странное, но естественное, нужное, почти правильное, что об этом даже думать не хотелось.

— Ничего. Расскажи мне о звездах.

Чарли украдкой взглянул на Эггзи, сощурился, вздохнул поглубже, а потом нашел глазами знакомое созвездие на горизонте и начал говорить.

Мерлин сжалится над ними через тридцать три часа и вышлет вертолет.

Но задание они все-таки выполнят. Когда отмоются от ебучего песка и выпьют по три литра воды за раз, как мечталось. А ночные разговоры останутся в пустыне — вместе с бесконечным песком и бесконечными звездами. Разве что станет как-то легче понять друг друга, но это обычное дело для тех, кто вместе пережил лишения и сложности, верно?


End file.
